


Angels Among Us

by CrystalAzul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angel Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore Lives, Season/Series 01, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul





	1. A New Genesis

Cas and Chuck are unconscious on the floor as Dean comes to. He really should check on Chuck (aka GOD) first but, ever since Metadouche killed Sammy last year, Cas has been his first priority instead of his second. Dean kneels next to his boyfriend and puts a hand on his shoulder. Cas stirs and looks up at Dean. “Dean.” Dean grins and lifts Cas’s arm over his shoulder, his other hand wrapping around his body. “Come on.”

Slowly the couple make their way over to Chuck “Are you, uh… How do you feel?” Dean asks. “Ohh.” Chuck moans “You know when you're driving and a bug hits your windshield? I'm the bug.” “So, what Amara said about you dying?” “Yeah. Whatever she did to me, I can feel my grace fading. And when it's gone…” he doesn't even want to think of the repercussions of GOD falling from grace like Cas did.

“Okay, well, tell us how to fix you.” he's prevented a lot of deaths in his life, like hell GOD will die while he can do something about it. “You can't.” Well that's disappointing “I-I-I suppose Amara could. Maybe? But that's never gonna happen. Dean, Cassiel, I need you two to do me a favor.” he says standing up on shaky legs. “What do you need us to do?” Cas asks wearily. “I don't have long to live, and pretty soon Amara will notice that I have frozen time.” “Alright so out with it.” Dean commands not eager to have GOD’s sister do anymore damage than she already has.

“I’m going to split all the heathy grace I have left between you two. It should be enough to regenerate itself. Then I will send you back to where this all began.”  
“Lucifer’s fall. You’re seriously going to send us back to the beginning of it all?” Cas deadpans  
“No, I..I can't expand myself that far without every one of my creations noticing. I’m sending you back to the day Dean was born. I’m giving you two the chance to prevent as much as you can while still blending in. You are free to take whatever path you deem necessary to prevent, circumvent or end any apocalypse to come. Just know that if you change too much too quickly the timeline will right itself. Nothing will change unless you will it to. This- I'm going to destroy this future.” he says with a weak gesture as if to encompass well everything. “Hopefully that will prevent the me from all those years ago from dying on the spot. Your orders are simple; prevent any apocalypse from ever happening, and protect humanity and all of my creations to the best of your ability. You will answer to no one except the me from that time….if….if I survive.”  
“If you don't?” Cas asks sounding lost. “Then you two are your own commanders.”

“You are making us Archangels?” Dean asks trying to wrap his head around the plan. “Sorta. I am making you stronger, smarter, more powerful and with more rank and free will than any archangel has ever had. I am creating something that has never existed before. You will be archangels made from the grace of God and two archangels combined the souls of your human forms. I am unsure what traits you will develop but when they do develop you need to ensure that you hide it from all of my creations this includes all the angels. I don't want anyone to learn of your existence until it is too late for them to have any chance at killing you.”  
Cas and Dean look to each other to conform their decision then simultaneously nod at Chuck (aka GOD) in acceptance. “This will hurt.” Chuck warns placing his open palms on their chests. They both pass out from the pain alone.

Earth, Lawrence, Kansas January 24, 1979

Dean snaps awake with a bellowed cry of agony. He hears his outcry mimicked and for a split second he swears he's in hell. All at once the events of the past eight years come reeling into him. He’s being born again. Why does this shit always happen to me?

Ageing he decided was annoying. It took forever for his body to deem it appropriate to begin trying to hold his head up. Even longer to start walking on his delicate shaky legs. Dean practically rejoiced when he could realistically form the word “No.” and verbally object to the yellow mush without it being shoved back into his mouth by his parents.

That was something else that was new, having his parents back. It sucked knowing that he can't change enough to keep them alive. When the fighting started. He became aware of it far sooner than he did the first time around, what with his advanced hearing and all. Any moment he wasn't spending time with his Mom he was attempting to find a way to feign sleep so John doesn't become suspicious once he starts hunting. There's something off about his soul though...but he doesn't have any other references besides his mom at the moment so he could be wrong.

______________________________  
On May 2, 1983 Samuel Winchester was born and all of heaven and hell rejoiced. It’s surreal but by now he has grown accustomed to hearing the voices of creation in his head. When Dean first saw Sammy this time around, it became clear that he was marked for angelic possession. His soul practically reeked of another angels grace.

In an effort to prevent Sammy from being possessed this time, Dean rewrote the name on his little brothers soul as Sammy before remembering the years after his brother abandoned hunting and added or Sam.. He then warded Sammy’s soul from any type of possession and healed all wounds as his Mom and Dad entered the nursery. He continued to rock his brother and sing oaths of devotion and protection to him in Enochian (The language of angels) which hopefully sounded like gibberish to his confused parents.

The next week Azrael took his Mom’s life. Despite being prepared for life on the road this time around, he had to become extremely careful. He taught himself how to control the rate in which he healed which irritated him endlessly. But now he gets to spend more time with Sammy as Dad left them in the impala or in motel rooms and went on hunts. By now he had taken to meditating in a sleeping position rather than simply feigning sleep. (Angels must mediate one day out of every year to remain close to GOD.) But it doesn't matter. He could adjust. He had people to protect.

Then Sam left. That night Dean took time to celebrate alone except for a pack of grace enhanced beer. So far they had only made minor changes to the timeline. The altered events were so small that neither Heaven nor Hell had noticed.

________________________________________________  
Earth, Illinois; Friday, Dec 10th, 2003 AD 12:00 pm Eastern Standard time

As had become normal since weaning off his grace so he appeared human, Dean found his limbs extraordinarily heavy and his stomach clenching demanding food. But right now, he is pissed at Dad which somehow enables his body to walk into the check in and get a motel room. John is getting old and while that excuses him for forgetting that his son is perfectly capable of fighting. It does not excuse that fact that he had used him as bait for the 23erd time this year alone. Had he informed him or given any indication other than having done so before, Dean would excuse it. But he hadn't so currently he is right pissed.

To make matters worse, Dad left him in front of yet another barely functioning motel with a 7 inch long gaping hole in his side. It isn't like he is going to get a help or even gather a medkit, no the bastard is going to a bar. He had gotten over the pedestal he raised his Dad on after the first apocalypse. Living through it again just made him resent the man more.

Dean groans in relief finally entering his motel room. He walks over to the bed and gingerly sits down on the mattress. Immediately he sets to work digging out his small but reliable first-aid box from his duffle. Pulling out a spool of undyed thread he swiped from reverend Jim he begins stitching his wound with a needle dipped in tequila disguised as holy water. It’s the one drink Dad won't touch. He spends the next three minutes praying to Chuck that the wound won't become infected because he honestly can't afford to heal himself now. His body is a tapestry of his life as a Winchester, if any of his former wounds heal it will become obvious he is not a part of the human species.  
______________________________  
Dad must have found the room some time after he blacked out because when he comes to there’s a piece of notebook paper sitting on the nightstand. He moans as he sits up wincing at the pain in his left side. It isn't infected but the thread was old causing the stitches to be broken and frayed in places. The only reason he isn't comatose right now is because he isn't actually human. Still this is nothing, just another battle.

He grabs the note reading it on his way out the motel door.  
************************************************  
I am going to Windom Minnesota.  
It’s a salt and burn. You’re going to Ohio.  
There's a Wolf.  
************************************************  
“Yeah right.” Dean chuckles. Windom Minnesota is where Dad’s youngest son Adem Million lives. After paying for their room, he climbs into Baby and hits the road.  
(“I'm in Illinois. You ready on your end?”)  
(“Yes, there should be no doubt in the host’s mind that I have fallen and ripped out my grace only to be raised as a human obsessed with the supernatural.”)  
(“And to any onlookers I’m just picken up my secret boyfriend.”)  
(“We met when we were 16.”)  
(“And we planned this all out years ago.”)  
(“Should I call you to confirm your arrival or go ahead and wait in our prearranged location?”)  
(“Call me up. You're too smart not to check, ya know, just in case.”)  
(“Are you referring to my persona or myself?”)  
(“Both.”) Dean answers as his secret cell rings from inside his duffle.  
He pulls along the side of the road as he digs it out before flipping it open and answering. “Hey Cas.” No one else has this number.  
“Hello Dean, you're still coming correct?”  
“Course. I promised. You packed?”  
“Yes, I’ll meet you there.”  
“Alright, I love you.”  
“I love you as well.” Cas declares before hanging up  
______________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sighs. He must really love Jess to let her talk him into coming here. He loathes Halloween with a fiery passion. The night is a celebration of everything he left behind. Everything he ran from. His life up till this point has practically been a Halloween nightmare. Once you live it day in and day out it loses its appeal if it had any to begin with. 

Still, here he is in a sleazy bar joined by a ghoul, a werewolf and a zombie. He’s not in costume, choosing instead to wear his old hunter attire consisting of two plaid shirts over a T and a pair of jeans and work boots. Unlike him Jess revels in the sexy, slutty costumes as though it were in her DNA. Honestly it's one of the things he hates about her. Yet for some, sick, twisted reason he can't help but find her undead nurse costume insanely attractive. He’s pulled out of his internal monologue by Luis. Luis is the friend that no one knows and just shows up at random times but has somehow integrated himself into their little group. 

“So, how does it feel to be your father's golden boy?” Luis asks before taking another shot and slamming it down on the table. The action causes some of his ghoul costume to fall off and onto the table seemingly unbeknownst to him.

“Oh, he doesn't know.” Sam answers faking a smile and downing his fifth shot.

“Oh no! I would be gloating! Why not?” Luis asks genuinely confused. Sam sighs he knew he’d have to explain eventually but it shouldn't be tonight. Tonight is for Jess. Explaining his family situation has always made things awkward or at least been a buzz kill.

“We're not exactly the Bradys.” he tries hoping to derail a full explanation. He doesn't want to bring up his father’s drinking. The fact that his mother died and that night so did their Dad. He doesn't want to talk about how his brother automatically assumed the role of raising him. How as far as he's aware his brother has secretly been inhuman all this time. How as far as he’s concerned Dean is the only family besides Bobby he's ever had. 

“And we’re not exactly the Munsters.” Luis replys unaware of Sam's internal turmoil. “More shots?” he asks rhetorically when he realizes that Sam isn’t going to talk any more on the subject. 

“No!” Jess laughs from her chair before turning and watching Luis and Brady go get some more alcohol. When they return, Brady claps Sam on his shoulder as he slides into his seat.  
“So golden boy, Brady's or not, you’ve got to tell your Dad.” Luis encourages. Jess smiles and nods along, having never met Sam’s family. He’s never exactly explained to her how he grew up.   
“It's like a rite of passage…or something.” Brady mumbles into his beer.  
“That would be a bad idea.” Sam laughs rubbing his neck and fixing his hair.   
“Why?” Luis asks after taking another shot.  
“Well…my Dad sort of kicked me out when I announced I got into and was going to Stanford with a full ride.” Jess and Luis gape while Brady just raises his eyebrows and downs his beer. “He told me that if I walked out of the door I better never come back.” noticing the awkward silence he was hoping to avoid he adds. “Um but my brother Dean and my Uncle Bobby know.” He states with a genuine smile. “They never stop telling me how proud they are.” Some of the tension brakes around the table and Sam let's out a sigh of relief.  
________________________________________________  
Sam lays in bed contemplating life. He misses Dean. Sure he calls almost every week and when he doesn't, he makes sure to call twice the next. They keep each other updated with their lives over the phone and through text messages and emails, but he misses his big brother's presence. He had booked it to Stanford without Dean, but for the first few months his brother would would pop in periodically often staying the night or week. Now they live separate lives he’s not even sure Dean knows where he lives anymore. All at once the hair on the back of his neck stands on end and he hears the sound of the living room window opening. Sam rolls his eyes and gets up. 

He's gotten used to the feeling of his thoughts seemingly summoning his big brother. He slides out of bed careful not to wake Jess and grabs a baseball bat for appearances. So far he's kept the knowledge that he knows Dean's not human from his older brother, although he’s not entirely sure why. He silently slides along the wall and carefully enters the kitchen. He sees a living room window that he knows was closed when they got home open. He ducks below the countertop as to not be seen. 

Quiet footsteps are followed by a sigh and Sam watches as a shadow passes through the beaded doorway as Dean reenters the kitchen. A thought enters his head that it may not be Dean who's here. After all other supernatural creatures gain the same physical response from his body; hair standing on end, adrenaline rushing through his veins, and mind calculating second to second responses while his body straightens to his full height. With that thought in mind he swings Jess’s baseball bat hard enough to hit a home run only for it to be ripped from his hands.

Sam doesn't bother to watch where it lands instead he immediately lunges forward to grab the man's shoulders. The intruder knocks his arms away before nearly landing a punch to his face which Sam doges last second. He’s taken aback by the quick shove the intruder gives his shoulders and high kicks him as they enter the living room only to be blocked. The man lands an elbow to the face just as Sam lands a kick to his head as the intruder ducks before takeing a swing and again narrowing missing Sam's head. Suddenly the intruder goes for a full body tackle shocking Sam and knocking him to the floor.

Sam instinctively struggles, his mind knowing that if this is any supernatural creature other than Dean, he and Jess are now likely to end up dead. The man above him pins his hands above his head and Sam gives a frustrated growl still squirming to get out of the creatures hold.   
“Whoa, easy, tiger.” A cocky voice laughs and Sam nearly cries with relief.   
“Dean” he asks his voice rough from the fact that his older brother is sitting directly on his lungs. Dean laughs sounding full of joy and mirth. “You scared the crap out of me!” Sam scolds. Dean laughs harder before getting up and lending Sam a hand as he too stands up.   
“That's 'cause you're out of practice.” Sam yanks Dean's hand and knocks him to the ground placing his heel to Dean's back before rolling so that he is sitting triumphantly on top of him. “Or not.” Dean grunts flashing Sam a proud smirk. “Now get off of me.” Sam rolls his eyes and pulls big brother up.   
“What the hell are you doing here?” he asks pleased to find he is now half a foot taller than before.   
“Okay. We gotta talk and no I can't use the phone for this conversation.” The light flickers on and they turn as one to see Jess blinking at them in confusion.

“Sam?”  
“Jess. Uh this is Dean. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.” Sam introduces Dean looks her up and down assessing her then he turns his attention back to Sam with another proud smile.   
“Wait, your brother Dean?” Jess asks shocked before smiling when Sam nods.  
“I’ll be right back, just let me put something else on.” Jess ends in a murmur before turning to go.  
“Okay.” Dean agrees as another man climbs in through the window. Sam stares half in shock and half confused as Dean helps him in before helping him straighten out his black trench coat and unnecessary blue tie. The man is wearing leather jeans and a white collared shirt as well as a ratty old pair of black converse. His hair is in a state of disarray.   
“Uh Dean, who's your friend?”  
Deans attention moves away from the strange man's eyes and he grins “Sammy this is my boyfriend Cas, Cas meet my little brother Sammy.” 

Sam stands there his brain freezing him for moment. Fortunately it’s only about a second before his brain reboots. “Hey, it’s great to meet you.” He greets offering his hand “Are you a hunter too?” he asks. When Cas doesn't say anything just looks to Dean, he knows Cas is likely whatever species his brother is and let's the lack of response slide as Jess enters the room. Jess who just heard him as if Cas was a hunter. Shit.

 

“I never took you to be one to hang around people who hunt down innocent animals Sam.” Jess says with a smile. But Sam recognises the suspicion that’s dancing in her eyes. It's the same look his eyes held when he as five and he first realized something about his big brother was off. It's the same look he got when he was eight and learned a traveling mechanic wasn't a real job. It’s the same look he got when he was thirteen and he began to accept that Dean wasn't entirely human if he was human at all. 

“This is gonna be hard to explain so I need you to listen and not interrupt. Can you do that?” Sam asks as Dean users Cas over to the couch. Jess nods after looking around uneasy almost as though she were looking for a weapon. He uses that hope that weird hope that she is aware or at least understands before beginning. 

“I’m a hunter.” he states she blinks and goes rigid. “There are things out there Jess, monsters and I hunt them. I stop them from hurting any more humans. They they need to eat or some at least need to eat humans to stay alive. So I kill them before they can kill again. Um at least.…I used to before college. I’m kinda out of practice. But my brother Dean, he’s a hunter too and I think his boyfriend Cas is as well and they probably need my help.”

 

“Okay.”  
“I know this sounds crazy but I promise you that I’m not crazy. And don't worry I’m not gonna- wait what do you mean okay?”   
“I’m a hunter too. Or I used to be…as well. Wait…” Jess frowns looking between the three of them “Sam?”   
He looks at her in confusion worried he broke her. “Yes, I’m Sam.” he responds slowly.  
“Dean and Sam Winchester? Sons of John Winchester and Mary Campbell?”  
“Yeah?”   
“How do you know the Campbell’s?” Dean asks  
“I’ve hunted with them a few times.” she brushes off, unaware of Sam's confusion.   
Sam looks to Dean who nods at Jess. Upon seeing his little brothers confusion, Dean explains “Mom was from a family of hunters, but you can't let Dad know.” Sam gauks before closing his mouth a nodding accepting the gently delivered order.  
“I always thought the names had to be a coincidence but I guess not.” Jess states before grinning at Sam.  
Sam goes over to Jess and puts his arm around her. “So now that we’ve confirmed we’re all hunters what's going on?”

“Dad disappeared while on a hunting trip, and before you guys ask no we do not need your help finding him.”   
Jess huffs and crosses her arms annoyed “Of course not, the great Dean Winchester never asks for help.”   
“I assure you you are thinking of John Winchester. Dean and myself currently have a team of five working on triangulating John Winchester's location.”   
Sam looks up honestly surprised at the deep voice that can only belong to Cas. “Wait. Why did you come here if you don't need our help with Dad?”  
“We've been on his trail for the past year and a half and the son of a bitch has been leaving a trail of unsolved cases all across this good country and at this point it's starting to look suspicious.” Dean states grabbing Cas’s hand

“What are you saying?” Sam asks taking in a gulp of air as Jess stills beside him.  
“Sam.” Jess states bringing his head to look into her eyes. “Every hunter on the planet knows you're Dad has been looking for a yellow eyed demon.”  
“Yeah so?”  
“So what if the demon started looking back?”  
“Actually we think it's much worse than that given the facts of the case.” Cas states pulling out a mellonella folder stuffed beyond its limits out of his trench coat pocket like some kind of mary poppins.  
“According to this, Mom wasn't the only woman the yellow eyed bastard killed. Not only that, he's been at this for well over a decade. Dad was just the first to catch up with it and we were the first to be hit.”   
“According to the research we’ve have here, the yellow eyed demon infected every infant in every house he visited with demon blood and he killed any bystanders witness to such information.”  
“Wait, if everyone who found out was killed how did we...” he collapses to his knees as the words fully resonate and the implied meaning dawns on him “Oh God.”  
“We have three theories-” Cas continues.   
“What's the worst?” Sam asks from his position on the floor as Jess wraps her arms around him.

“Well, there's two which-” Dean begins only to be interrupted by Sam.  
“Name them both.” Sam demands his gaze hardening.  
“According to the first theory John died the same day your mother did or some time before that, and has been possessed this entire time. His location during each one of the attacks backs this theory up, however Dean-” Cas pauses to glare at his boyfriend “-has been reluctant to believe this particular theory despite admitting its merit.” Sam can tell there's more to that particular theory that they're not admitting probably because of how they found out. Sam wonders if Supernatural creatures are capable of identifying one another other, and if so how long Dean has suspected that particular theory.

“What's the second.” he asks just as eager as Dean to dismiss the first theory. Despite John being an absent father most of their lives he's still their Dad...right?  
“Dad is dead and the tail we’re following right now will only lead us to yellow eye’s trap.” Dean states though it were a fact, and it is going by the first theory.   
“What is your third theory?” Jess asks running her hands through Sam's hair  
“Were all just over worked, over paranoid hunters.” Dean says with a shrug. Sam knows his brother well enough to tell Dean doesn't believe the last theory for a second and honestly neither does he. If anything the first and second theories hold more merit.

________________________________________________  
The car ride to Blackwater ridge is weird for four reasons. A. none of them are used to having four people in Baby. B. In the past Charlie was the only woman ever allowed in baby with the exception of the boys exploits. This time around he can count on one hand every female to enter Baby. Which brought him to C. Jess wasn't just a fling to Sam if the red string of fate wrapped around her and Sam's wrists had anything to say on the matter. Cas also noticed that Dean went out of his way to be nice to them both, likely instinctively knowing what Jess was to Sam with his newfound knowledge of the universe. Ah and Cas almost forgot the fourth reason this trip was particularly odd.

Jess and Sam went over every possible question his prospective employer could ask and how Sam answered it. At this point he would most likely seem too perfect. The Sam Winchester he knew never had so much trouble giving a speech often on the spot. He looks over at Dean who is rolling his eyes. By the passage of time it is likely that Sam is going over how this is what he always wanted and he never considered another option. A fact which everyone inside Baby knows to be a complete and utter lie. The con only hope for Sam's future that his prospective employer does not suspect as much. 

He follows Dean out of the impala and into the gas station neither needing to speak as they break. Dean grabs the necessary drinks and Cas the snacks. By the time they make it back to the car Sam is beginning the entire speech again. “Hey I’m Samuel Henry Winchester, but most people call me Sam.-” Cas tunes it out. This is the 33red time Sam has gone over his interview and he is not listening to it any longer. He slides over the bucket seat and turns on the radio. Metallica's enter sandman coming through the speakers. He notices Sam’s sudden shock at his action reverberate through Baby but ignores it and curls into Dean prepared for a long bout of meditation. 

Now that he knows who Father is, he finds it easier to meditate despite no longer being necessary to live. He enjoys the time he has spent connecting with his father and wishes to update him of their status.  
________________________________________________

“Exxit: light, EnnTEr: night!!! Taaake my hand. We're off to never never land.” he finishes before looking down and grining at Cas still chatting it up with Chuck.  
“How long have you and Cas been hunting together?” Sam asks as the percussions end.   
“Since just after you left,” Dean shrugs as much as he’s able under Cas’s weight. “I was pissed at Dad for treating you like he did. Man finally had a second chance at treating you right and he told you to get lost? I waited till we got back to the motel and told him I was done and took off with Baby. Once I was sure I lost him, I went to get Cas and we started hunting together just like I always promised him.” he finishes with a fond smile.

“Wait..how long have you two known each other?”  
“We were pen-pals in preschool and we kinda never stopped talking. Mom had let me call him once or twice as a kid, and I memorised the number so I just kept calling him from payphones wherever we went. Somewhere along the way we began a long distance relationship and well the rest is history.” he admits with an admittedly dopey smile on his face while still omitting certain truths.

“That sounds like the bases for a bad rom-com not the backstory for two of the most badass hunters on the largest continent.” Jess grins  
“I know right.” he laughs  
“How do you know Dad is missing if you haven't seen him in...three..three and a half years?”  
“Bobby called, told me to get my ass in gear cuz Dad hadn't checked in in a while and we started the search from there.” Which was true he just didn't add in the part about how he knew Dad would go missing.  
________________________________________________

Sam is looking at a 3D map of the national forest, particularly the terrain labeled Blackwater Ridge. Jess is looking through the brochures and Cas and Dean are looking at the decorations one particular decoration set up at the far right getting all three of their attention causing them to walk even farther away from Sam who's still at the front entrance on the left side off the building.

“So, Blackwater Ridge is a pretty remote location. It’s about a day’s hike from here so we’ll need to pack some provisions. ” Sam states while Dean and Cas pose in front of a giant stuffed bear set up so it’s standing on its back paws and roaring. Take a group pose mimicking the roaring bear. Jess steadily steps back as she tries to take several photos on her phone off the two doing weird and funny poses with the bear much to the amusement of passersby.

“We should be able to make it if we keep a steady pace. But again, we’ll definitely need to stop at a store to get supplies. I think I saw one on the way here, I’ll give you the directions once we get a game plan. I’m thinking-”

“Lemme see, lemme see.” Dean chears walking over to Jess and watching the the video she accidentally took.  
“Here use this-” Cas offers pulling a camera from his right pocket. “-it’s easier to use and it takes better photos.”   
Jess takes the camera and then takes pictures of Dean and Cas doing a series of wedding style photos including Dean and Cas taking turns holding each other bridal style. 

“It's cut off by these canyons here.” Sam says pointing at the place on the map where the canons are located. “They make a pretty good border so we shouldn't get too lost. But I think it’s safe to say that it's a possibility. The area’s pretty large.”

“Dean, I’m fairly certain we’re not meant to climb on the bears podim.”  
“Live a little, Cas. Come on, I’ll help you up.”

“So we’ll probably need to use one of your cards Dean.” he states knowing that Dean always has money coming in from somewhere. Not that he would ever let Dad know that particular fact. “Anyway-”

“Okay I think I got a few good ones! Oh, let's go over these next to the canines do you want one with the wolves for the coyotes?” she asks as they walk farther into the building through the open entrance.   
Dean and Cas look to one another as they walk before deciding “Let's do both.”

“- besides those of course we’ll need to watch out for any poison oak or ivy. This is not a good time for a comic book joke, Dean. We need to take this seriously. You know I’m honestly not surprised Dad didn't do this hunt. He’s let himself get way out of shape, especially for a hunter.” Sam states putting his hands on his hips. 

“Okay, one silly one.” Jess orders looking through their stern and smiling photos. She looks up and laughs at Dean holding Cas bridal style again this time on top of the wolf. She's honestly surprised it can hold their combined weight.

“-the entire area is like a death trap. Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place. And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.” Sam continues oblivious to his family's photoshoot.

“Okay I’m done taking photos, I want to head to the gift shop. Wait, where's Sam?” she asks looking around everyone suddenly realizing he hasn't been with them.  
“He probably went looking for the bathroom and got lost.” Dean notes voice concerned. Searching the area for his baby brother with his grace, he finds him at the entrance to the massive building. 

“Still we should be able to make it-” Riiing Riiiing Riii- “Hello?” he answers walking toward the free maps provided by the center and taking five just in case someone loses theirs.  
“Hey babe, when you're done using the bathroom meet us at the gift shop. I want to buy some souvenirs.”  
Sam looks around confused noticing for the first time his family is not with him.  
“Babe?”  
“Uh yeah, I’ll I’ll meet you there.” he states realizing he's been talking to himself this entire time.  
________________________________________________  
“Are you sure you're okay paying for this. I still can't believe I left my purse in the car.” Jess groans  
“Yeah, I don't mind and if Sam says anything about it-”  
“He won't. Just- thank you this is embarrassing enough.”   
“No problem.” Dean responds handing the lady his black credit card just as Sam enters the shop.   
“You guys ready?”  
“Yeah.” Dean states taking back his card while handing Jess her bag and taking one of the three stuffed animals from Cas.  
“Where are you planning on keeping those?” Sam asks nodding to the wolf plushie and two small teddy bears.  
“The teddy bears will go in baby's trunk. I plan on keeping the wolf for when Dean and myself finally find a decent home base.”  
“What's the point on buying em if you're just going to put them in the trunk?” Sam asks  
“We will be giving them to the children we rescue who experienced traumatic events.” Cas state's sliding into the passenger seat as Jess slides into the back.  
Sam shrugs and hops in followed by Dean.

________________________________________________

“From what we could gather Blackwater Ridge doesn't too much traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing. They haven't been found yet and I doubt they will. There was more before that but I can't remember when. Sam you mind checking?” Dean asks as Sam takes a breath and opens their fathers journal. 

Sam pulls out a newspaper article to show the group. “Apparently in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.”  
Jess leans in and reads aloud so the other couple knows the contents of the ripped page.   
“Grizzly bear attacks! Up to eight hikers vanish in lost creek area. Hikers disappearance baffle authorities. Families continue search and rescue efforts ins spite of disappointing results.”  
“And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936.” her boyfriend states looking up from where he’s still glued to his laptop. “Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork.”  
“What else we got?” Dean asks taking a sip of his beer.  
Sam hands another newspaper article to Cas who reads it and hands it to Dean. “Alright,   
we’ve got ourselves a survivor.” he declares.

________________________________________________

“Look-” Riley Shaw says cigarette dangling out off his mouth “-I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-”  
“Grizzly? That's what attacked them?” Sam interrupts with a laugh.   
Mr. Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.  
“Those other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?” Dean asks   
“What about all the people that went missing this year?” she asks  
A pause.  
“Mr Shaw if we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to prevent it.” Cas states as Riley Shaw sits down.  
“I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did.”  
Sam and Jess sit down on the couch across from Riley, Cas following suit as Dean walks over to lean against the wall.  
Its Jess who finally speaks “Mr. Shaw, what did you see?”  
Riley takes another puff of his cigarette before putting the blunt out. “Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I've heard to this day.”  
“It came at night?” Dean asks crossing his arms and standing against the wall looking the epitome of alpha posturing.  
Riley nods before elaborating. “It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.”  
“It killed them?” Cas asks for clarification she looks over seeing him writing everything down.  
“Dragged them off into the night. Like something out of one of those horror movies.”  
Riley looks ahead unseeingly “Why it left me alive… I’ve been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me this, though.”  
Mr. Shaw opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Jess swallows. Those are definitely claw marks. “There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.”  
________________________________________________  
The four of them walk back out to the car. It's pitch black out but her and Sam are following Dean and Cas’s footsteps trusting they know where they're going.  
“Spirits don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls. Demons just pop up.”   
“So it's probably something else, something corporeal.”  
“Corporeal?” Dean gasps “Excuse me, Mr. College Boy.” The sound of someone's feet turning in the gravel reaches her ears before Dean's laughter fills the night air.   
“Shut up Dean. So what do you guys think?” Sam asks unperturbed by his brother's ability to see in the dark on an overcast night and with no other light source but the clouded deep navy scy.  
“The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever it is, it's a creature, and like you said Sammy it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it.”  
“It's Sam.” Sam defends   
Sam and Jess come to a stop as they hear the sound of the trunk being unlocked then opened. She can barely make out someone fiddling around inside before she clears her throat. A few seconds pass before a light blinds them both.  
“Gah! Dammit Dean, watch where you shine that thing!” Sam cries out. The light moves to the doors of the impala and they both get in. Shortly after a duffle is thrown in and Sam pulls the door shut. The light goes off before Cas and Dean hop in.  
________________________________________________

Dean drives Baby up the dirt road leading to the hiking trail they will be following. He casts an exasperated glance at all the provisions and supplies Sam and Cas insisted they bring along.   
At least it will help us blend in better then we did last time. He thinks to himself picking up his backpack full of camping supplies and weapons before getting out. 

“You guys got room for four more?” he asks the hiking group standing at the beginning of the trail.  
“Who are these guys?” Dean's head snaps around recognizing that voice. Great, now I gotta make sure that dickbag doesn't die this time around. he thinks to himself. He had purposely avoided the Ranger Station in an effort to cut off some time from their hunt as well as avoid any civilians being killed, but it would seem all his efforts were in vain. He takes the lead of their little group, the trial wide enough for the couples to walk side by side. 

Upon finally reaching the trio deadman-walking sneers out “It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt. You four best take the kid and head back out to the station. We’ll be fine on our own.”  
Everyone watches as Sam turns around and heads to Baby only to come back with his backpack.  
“Believe me, we know how dangerous it can be. Wouldn't have brought all this crap if we didn't.” Dean states as he and Cas head past the asshole and begin to lead the group further into the trail.

 

________________________________________________

 

“This is it. Blackwater Ridge.” Dean is partly grateful for the son of a bitch. They’d all been hiking in silence for five hours. As the day progressed he was sinking deeper and deeper into his former memories and PTSD. That was never a good thing. He knew if he got in too deep Cas could pull him out, but he didn't want Sam to see that, didn't want to explain.   
“What coordinates are we at?” Jess asks before taking a bite out of her granola bar.  
Sam puts his water away and pulls their GPS staring at it before announcing what Dean and Cas already know. “Thirty-five and minus one-eleven.”  
“Why does it sound like that?” the girl asks..Haley according to her soul. They all pause. Sam, Jess and Deadman-walking, look concerned, while Dean and Cas trade an uneasy expression both knowing what's to come. Haley and Ben look at each other annoyed before Haley asks “Okay, someone care to enlighten us?”  
“I'm gonna go take a look around.” deadman-walking announces walking off.  
“You probably shouldn't do that.” Sam calls after him  
“That's sweet. Don't worry about me, princess.” the asshole calls back. Sam’s lip curls and his right eye twitches in response.   
“Either a heavy storm is afoot or there is a predator in the area.” Cas responds to Haley as they begin to walk again, Sam and Jess moving behind the weary civilians.   
________________________________________________

They'd started going slower after Haley and Ben’s complaints so it's almost dark by the time they catch up with the rest of their original group. “Dammit woman! Over here!” the soon to be dead man calls out. As one they dash towards his voice before quickly coming to a halt, they’re at a campsite and it’s trashed and covered in blood. Supplies are scattered precariously and the tents look like they were ripped open with claws or blades.

“Oh my God.” Haley whispers looking around at the scene and beginning to shake.  
“Looks like a grizzly.” the asshole nods as though he were satisfied with his findings. The hunters roll their eyes before breaking apart in pairs and searching the clearing for clues.   
“The bodies were dragged from the campsite.” Dean announces staring at the trail ahead as Sam and Jess come up behind them.   
“But, the tracks just vanish. That's weird.” Jess notes before the hunting foursome look up as one at the bloody leaves on the the trees.  
“I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog.” Sam grumbles. The civilian trio look confused before noticing the bloody leaves. 

“Help! Help!” the civilians freeze and rush towards the voice Sam and Jess following.   
“Help! Somebody!” Dean hears the windigo call. He nudges Cas and the two take out their molotov cocktail’s ready to blaze the motherfucker before any civilians get hurt. Sadly he doesn't show and the two barely manage to hide their weapons before the group comes back.

“Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.” Roy says patronizingly to an irritated Sam.  
“It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now.” Sam growls back.   
“One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders, boy.” asshole snarls, stepping into Sam’s face.  
“We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you!” Sam seeths.  
“You protect me?” the asshole chuckles “I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight.” Dean and Cas walk up between the two and lift the shocked pair before turning them toward the trail. “Firewood, go.” Dean orders “Jess, watch out for the civilians. We’re going to scope the area see if whoever it was is still nearby.”  
“If you see the sick bastard who’s doing this shoot him for me.” the asshole calls as he walks off the trail.  
________________________________________________

Sam rolls a log over to the fire before cuddling up with Jess. Dean has his arm thrown over Cas who has his head placed on his shoulder. He grudgingly accepts that their cuddling as well but he doesn't outwardly acknowledge it. He relaxes a little more as Cas mingles their grace together intertwining both of their forms.

"So...anyone know any good ghost stories?” Jess asks with a grin causing the rest of the hunters to chuckle.   
"I don't. Ben?" Haley asks. He shakes his head resting against her stomach and pulls himself impossibly closer under her arm. She turns to the soon to be dead-man who shakes his head. 

“I got one, its kinda a family legend actually.” Sam looks to him concerned so he winks at his brother who nods once understanding he’s about to tell them what they’re up against. “Generations ago my grandfather Samuel Campbell went up against a windigo.” Roy's cynical laugh breaks through eerie feel that had gathered around the campfire and they all scowl at him. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean sneers as Sam and Jess get up to start drawing protection sigils.

"What are those?" Ben asks, pointing to the most recent drawing.   
"Anasazi symbols, they’re for protection. Wendigo’s can't cross over them." Jess clips out finishing her fifth sygil before casting a quick glance at their surroundings.  
“What's a wendigo?” Haley asks looking eager to get into the story.  
"Wendigos are monsters really. The name wendigo' is actually Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours.’ You see every wendigo was once a normal everyday human.”  
“So what some human just wakes up one day as a monster?” deadman-walking asks skeptically.

“No, it's more complicated than that.” he states poking the fire. “You see wendigos are born from the human need of survival.” his tense muscles relax as he senses and sees the protection sigils activating into a gold wall and waits for Sam and Jess to finish triple checking each one. When they finally sit back down he continues. “They're found across all ancient cultures worldwide and some modern ones as well. In fact there are stories of wendigos written by some of the first settlers and later frontiersmen. While their appearances and characteristics vary, their origin story is always the same. During some harsh winter, drought or other disaster, a guy finds himself starving cut off from supplies or help. Ultimately he runs out of options or loses the will search further and he becomes a cannibal to survive.” he notices that he’s finally gotten the assholes attention so he prepares to continue on before being interrupted by Ben.

"Like the Donner Party?" Ben asks.   
Dean grins proudly “Exactly!” he states pointing his stick at him before looking through his bag and pulling out some marshmallows. “Story goes” he continues while ripping the bag open with his pocket knife. “that they can live off nothing, only eating once or twice every twenty years. On this bare diet of human flesh and blood-” he says handing Cas the bag to take on and pass around while the puts his marshmallow in the fire “-wendigos live for thousands of years. Stalking and preying on campers and hikers. It’s said that windigos gain certain powers from this diet-” he notes pulling his marshmallow out of the fire “super speed speed, extreme strength to name a few.” he states before blowing of his marshmallow and sticking the stick in his mouth unconcerned about burning his tongue. “In most cases according to the area’s legends, if you eat enough human flesh over the years, you become this less than human thing.” he continues around a gooey mouthful. “You're always hungry for raw flesh and you'll start eating raw meat like it's going out of style.” he says as he pulls another bag of marshmallows out of his backpack along with some graham crackers and chocolate. “Soon enough you start to realize what you're craving and you begin killing to get it. Of course there are tales of them eating humans alive, but it's still killing just slower.” he says idly twirling his marshmallows in the fire. "Over the centuries a windigo will begin to lose its original appearance, look less and less human until it moves on to live in abandoned caves and mines. Most wendigo’s seem to instinctively know how to last long bouts of time without food. They tend to hibernate for years at a time after all-” he states quickly blowing off his food and putting it together then in his mouth before continuing on “-but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive.” he says taking another bite. “It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants." He says, sliding another log into the fire and pulling out a bag of jerky.

"If they're immortal how do you kill em?" asshole asks.

"First off I never said they’re immortal I said they live for a thousand or so years secondly, guns are useless, so are knives. So-” Dean smiles tossing small sticks in the fire. “-you gotta torch the sucker." he looks around to see Sam frowning at Haley and Ben and who are huddled up together whispering back and forth while Jess and Asshole grin mechanically. 

“It's getting late.” Jess says breaking the sudden silence and poking the logs in the fire with a stick. “We need to settle in and protect ourselves. There's still someone after us and for all we know they killed the group of campers that were here before.” They all frown at her sound logic.  
“Me an Cas will take turns staying watch, neither one of us is used to more than four hours.” he lies knowing they're not gonna sleep just yet anyway. The can hear the windigo slowly approaching their makeshift camp.

The group sleepily agree and silently begin to get comfortable.  
A twig snaps. “Help me! Please!” a rusted voice calls out   
Dean stands and pulls out his prized pistol cocking it before aiming at the trees surrounding them, deadman-walking and Jess doing the same while Sam shines a light around the area the sound is coming from. The group instinctively move closer to fire.  
“Help!” the windigo repeats the sound echoing in the forest around them.  
“He's trying to draw us out.” Sam concludes   
“We need to stay calm and stay together.” Jess orders  
“Inside the magic circle? We’re all sitting ducks out here in the open clearing!” asshole objects.

“Help! Help me!” the voice cuts of into growling while asshole points his gun at the source of the sound steadily emerging from the trees. The growling gets louder as the form fully emerges and the sound of the monster’s growl is overpowered by three terrified shrieks. The wendigo pauses to mimic the sound of the shriek before its face produces something akin to a smile. With that eerily smile dancing over its lips, it lunges forward into the barrier formed by the sigils. It crashes into the golden wall and falls back as Dean and Cas quickly pull out their molotov cocktails, light them, and toss them onto the monster who screams and wails slowly dying. Once it’s flesh finally turns to ash Dean shrugs and turns around to assess everyone's well being 

“Everyone alight?”  
“Did that really just happen?” Haley asks as the man who should not be alive walks over to inspect the monsters ashs.   
“Yeah-” he mumbles sitting down and taking a bite out of his chocolate bar “-like my brother said we really shouldn't have let you guys come along.”   
________________________________________________  
According to his calculations this is the twenty third tree marked by claws and blood. He looks over at Jess whose warily staring at their tree branch arbitration trusting him to lead their group. He glances to the branches above them finding them covered in blood and ripped flesh. He stops just after her, waiting as she calls out; “Dean, Cas can we talk to you guys for a minute.”

The mentioned couple pace toward them guarded apprehension in their eyes, likely noticing the same things they did.  
“What is it?” Dean asks taking a wary glance back at the three civilians blatantly listening in.  
“These claw prints and blood stains are clear and fresh, not to mention they are too easy to follow. Have any of you heard of a case of Wendigos sharing their territory?” she asks  
“No." “Never, although I wouldn't rule out the possibility.” Dean and Cas respectively answer.  
Jess nods and looks to Sam   
“Like Cas said, we can't rule out the possibility, though I’ve never heard of a case like that.” he responds   
“Let's just stay prepared, just in case.” Jess states   
Everyone nods.  
________________________________________________

Roy holds his flashlight shining it ahead for their group. The thing a windigo the kids called it, it...it was real. Which means the story he told is likely real as well. He hold his breath as they turn into a different tunnel. Letting out a breath he follows the boy whose seemingly in charge and his...partner. He never expected well for ghost stories to be true. Almost as one the floorboards beneath everyone's feet groans and creaks before giving way. He looks around find himself waist deep in a pile of broken bones. Across from them sits a pile of skulls. There's a noise of something crashing against the carnage and he looks back to find Ben and Haley huddled in a corner.  
“Hey, it's okay.” “We’re going to get out of here.” the other couple soothes.   
“Look I get this is probably all a part of everyday life for you guys, but for us it's not, okay! I mean I’m sitting in a pile of human bones!” She stands up and looks to the far corner of the room and begins to cry before clumsily making her way through the broken and displaced skeletons and toward...oh, her brother. Right, almost forgot why we came out here. Poor bastards probablys dead. As soon as her hand touches her brother's cheek his head snaps up.

“You-” she orders pointing to the tall one “Cut him down!” The tall wendigo hunter strides over and cuts Haley’s brother down. Both the leaders partner and the tall one’s partner catch him as soon as he falls. “Awesome!” The leader of the group chears causing him to gain everyone’s attention.  
“Flare guns.” the tall one’s girlfriend says approvingly.  
“How many are there?” the tall one asks.  
“Uh- four. Exactly one for each of us hunters.” Hunters? “If we see another one of those son of bitches we’ll be able to kill em.” So they hunt these things...must be why everyone assumes they're a myth, people like these kids hunt them down before they can hurt anyone else.   
“As we have not seen another yet, I find that chance highly improbable. Wendigo's have never been known to share their territory.”   
____________________________________________________

“This guy who attacked you, he got a name?” the officer asks  
“Kinda hard to get a name when he ran away at the sound of us firing back.” Dean sarcastically responds.  
“Did you at least get a good look at him?”  
“No, like my brother and Haley both said the man was hidden in the trees.” Sam responds growing annoyed.  
“And you found the boy how?”  
“We followed the carnage in the trees and leaves to the mines. Where we found him tied up in a room full of skeletons.” Cas answers.  
“All right-” she answers. Jess notices all their disbelieving faces and imagines the new story this will bring when it come to light. “We'll go after him first thing tomorrow morning. We’d end up losing the suspect in the dark on a night like tonight.”  
Jess turns her head and follows her group over to where the police had Dean’s car towed. She takes a moment amuse herself watching Dean and Cas fret over the car. They both check every spot on it before nodding and sliding into the car almost in sync. She looks to Sam who's shaking his head before walking to her side and getting in.

“Where to?” Dean asks  
“As much as I enjoyed spending time with you guys on this hunt, I have an interview Monday and Jess and me both have classes all next week.” Sam responds   
“California it is then.” Dean says turning the ignition with a smile in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

“-of lead Fills his victims full of dread! Running as fast as they can, Iron Man lives again!”

Cas smiles at Dean as he ends the song about the comic book character Iron Man. He holds fond memories of growing up with Jimmy and reading those comic books together when they were younger and many more from his former life of listening to Dean singing the song. It actually fits their life fairly well.

“You ready for a barbecue, babe?” Dean asks as they pass a sign stating a barbecue will be held at a mass selling of houses.  
“Yes, I am looking forward to it more so than the home buying process and hunt itself. You are certain they will have cheeseburgers or at least burgers without cheese?”   
“Yep, they'll have cheeseburgers in abundance. If all goes according to plan we’ll have a place to lay low until we can move back to the bunker.” he assures.  
“I'm looking forward to having a burger that's actually grilled again.” Cas states drool threatening to leave his mouth at the thought.   
“Well they won't beat my burgers.” Dean defends as they come to a stop behind a line of cars.   
“Nothing can beat your burgers my beloved.” he state's smiling as a blush covers Dean’s face as he gets out.

They approach the house and knock on the door. A man whose soul reads Larry Pike, opens the door with a joyous smile.  
“Welcome.” he greets warmly  
“This the barbeque and open house?”   
“Yeah, not the best weather.” he states causing Cas to look around. Not finding a storm clouds in the sky he looks back at Larry. “I'm Larry Pike, the developer here.”  
“I’m Dean Winchester and this is my boyfriend Castiel Novak.” both reach out to shake the others offered hand.  
“Dean, Castiel.” he states nodding between them. “Good to meet you both. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?”  
“Yes, and your barbecue.” Cas nods.  
“Let me just say we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or sexual orientation.”  
“Good that's uh that's good.” Dean mumbles likely unsure how to respond to that basic decency.  
“Well, come on in.”  
They follow Larry outside to the backyard where people are enjoying hot dogs potato salad chips and- “Burgers!” he cheers bypassing Dean and Larry for the greasy goodness.  
“Grab me one too.” Dean asks over their personal radio frequency.  
“Okay.” he responds happily grabbing two plates  
________________________________________________  
“So you said you were the developer?” Dean asks continuing their former conversation.   
“Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team.” he says leading them into the yard and away from Cas and the burgers. “There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains.” he says stopping by a smiling woman. “This is my wife, Joanie.” he informs him proudly.  
“Hi there.” she says offering her hand with a smile.  
“Hi.” he greets shaking her hand.  
“Here’s your burger.” Cas says around a mouthful of his burger.  
“Awesome!”  
“Hi, I’m Joanie. It’s nice to meet you.” she says offering her hand which Cas shakes.  
“I’m Dean this is my boyfriend Cas.” Dean introduces around a mouthful of a fully loaded burger.  
“Pleasure.” she says her smile slipping a bit.  
“Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses.”  
“Why would you inform us we’re being lied to?” Cas asks tilting his head in that adorable ‘I don't understand’ look.  
“It’s a joke, Cas.” he says leaning in and kissing his temple.   
“My apologies.” Cas mumbles loud enough for the other couple to hear.  
“It’s forgotten, now if you will you excuse me.” he says turning and walking away.  
“Don't let his salesman routine scare you. This really is a great place to live. We’ve already had several people buy. Over there by the grill are Lynd and Sue, beside them are the Wesson's and the Bernet's are over by the flowers talking to Harriet. Her company will provide lawn and garden care for all our residents. That is if you can afford it.”  
“We’re loaded” Cas state's bending his plate in half. “I am personally grateful that you provide this service as we will be absent most of the time due to our family living all across the United States.”  
“Oh, I take it you visit them often?”  
“Yeah, we’ve been living out of our car and motels for a little over a year and a half now. We’re juggling everyone's lives. My little brother he lives in California and my Uncle lives in South Dakota, Cas’s family thankfully all live in Illinois. But still they all live so far away and we want to keep in touch and not just over the phone and through emails you know?”  
“That's….really honorable. If you don't mind me asking, why Oklahoma?”  
“It’s the last place my Dad will look for me.”  
“He doesn't approve of your relationship?”  
“He doesn't know. I cut him out of my life after he kicked my brother out for getting into Stanford with a full ride.” he says looking toward Cas and taking his free hand.  
“Oh, and did you meet Dean shortly after?” she asks addressing Cas.  
“We’ve known each other our entire lives. We were pen pals who fell in love.”  
“That's so romantic.” Joanie says placing her hand over her heart as a woman carrying a clipboard and sheet of paper quickly approaches them.  
________________________________________________  
“Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales.”  
“Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though.” Joanie says before walking away with a smile. Likely going of to tell others of their love story as others are fond of doing.  
“She's kidding, of course.” Lynda says with a cynical laugh. “I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners.”  
“Yes, what do you know about the houses themselves? All I have heard from Dean is that the showers will be ‘Awesome’” he quotes using air quotes.  
“First let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or sexual orientation. Me and my partner just moved in a few weeks ago.” she states after looking them both up and down. “As for the houses themselves they are all four bedroom and we still have a large variety.” she states as though returning to reading a script. “Each of the entryways are fundamentally different, not only in what room they open into but also in what rooms they lead to. Would you prefer your entryway lead to the basement or first floor?” she asks taking out a pen and holding it above the paper.   
Upon noticing Deans confusion Cas states. “The first floor would be preferable.”   
“Okay and do you know what room would you like the front door to enter into?”  
“An entryway”“The living room.” Cas and Dean respectively say simultaneously. They look to one another in question. Cas raises an eyebrow to point out he will not be changing his mind on this and Dean nods.  
“Entryway it is, but I’m not giving up on the steam shower, I hear they’re amazing.”  
“Okay, well all our houses have an ensuite connected to or adjacent to each bedroom. So no need to worry there.” she says reading the paper and checking off the previously requested features. “Would you two like a bathtub in the master bath as well?”  
“Yes.” Cas nods as Dean throws an arm over his shoulder mingling his grace with his in the angelic equivalent of a peck on the cheek.  
“The bedrooms do you want them all on one floor?”  
“Yes.” Cas answers while Dean just looks confused.  
“Bedrooms on the first or second floor?”   
“Second.” Dean automatically answers, Cas nods along. Higher bedrooms would be nice and secluded from the rest of the house while providing better functionality and defendability.   
“Alright that narrows it down to thirty houses. Do you know what type of flooring you want or what size yard you would like to have?”  
“A medium sized yard would-.” “The largest one you have.” Dean and Cas respectively state confidently and simultaneously.  
Dean raises his eyebrow and looks to him amused   
“We both grew up in areas that gave us room to explore. Should Jimmy and Amilla bring Claire over, I want her to have the same experience. I also want a garden or two. Maybe plant some apple trees and flowers for the bees.” he says fondly while knowing which buttons to push.  
“Do you have any yards besides this one big enough for what Cas is planning?” Dean asks Lynda.  
“Yes, and I think you have now narrowed it down to ten house plans. I should have asked this first but, how much are you willing to spend?”  
“Money is not an issue.” Dean assures   
“I understand you're both financially stable. But, depending on which house you choose and any additional features you want-”  
“Lynda-”Dean interrupts “-both Cas and myself have large bank accounts. Even if this house ends up costing us billions we’ll be covered.”   
“........Oh.” she states before coming back to herself. “Well, I think it's time Larry gave you two the tour! Just remember your house will be different and look exactly how you described it. Follow me.”  
“What's the purpose of the tour then?” he asks confused as they walk over to Larry who’s standing by the door finishing off a burger.  
“The tour will show you things that will be included in the purchase of your house and help you better visualize the house itself.”  
________________________________________________  
“I take it you're ready to see the house.” Larry greets with a smile before taking Lynda’s note board. “Follow me.” he asks opening the door with a smile as a small family is directed outside from over by the front door. “When you make the purchase you won't just be buying your house, you’ll also be given access to the neighborhoods private clubhouse and pool.” Larry says leading them toward the stairs. “Inside the clubhouse we are planning to build a recreational section as well as a gym. On either side of will be a pool and a large field for children to safely play sports in. We are also working on setting up a park and an additional pool on the other side of the neighborhood. Once they are finished they will be continuously kept up to date.” he finishes coming to a stop halfway up the staircase.  
“That's a really nice and unexpected feature.” Dean offers feeling out of his depth already.  
“Would you two like a steel or a cedar staircase?”  
“Steel.” they simultaneously answer  
“Alright well, that leaves eight houses do you want tile or hardwood in your bathrooms?”  
“Definitely tile.” Dean confirms.  
“Okay and I see you're already marked down for a steam shower in the master bath. Would you like that feature in all your bathrooms?”  
“Uh, Cas what do you think?”  
“I see no reason not to have them throughout the house however, I want one other bathtub in the house for when Claire comes to visit.”   
“Alright, that narrows it down to three houses do you want tile or wood in your kitchen?”  
“Wood definitely.” Cas answers remembering granny Novak’s and the bunkers kitchens fondly.  
“Okay, well it would appear we are done here. You can go on out and get to know the neighborhood or you can begin shopping for your new home. Just make sure you are able to make a down payment by the twenty fifth and the house will be yours.”


End file.
